I Love You, Ojousama!
by Phantomsmile
Summary: Souma Kuukai, a 19 year old guy who is in need for a job, meets Tsukiyomi Utau, the heiress of a big company. What would happen when both of them meet? Birthday fict for Souma Kuukai! Dedicated to KuTau fans! :D Contains Hayate no Gotoku plot. R & R!


SC Fanfict: I Love You, Ojou-sama!

Special Chapter

* * *

Yo! I'm Souma Kuukai, 19 years old. I didn't go to college, and I try to find a job instead. But this is a cruel life. Even though today is my birthday, I still can't find a job. I've been in 20 interviews today, well, no one accepts me. I was sitting in the park bench, holding a newspaper. I looked at my watch: 7:30 PM, it's pretty late already. I should get going, then I saw her..

A girl wearing black sundress and hair tied into two blonde pigtails, walking around the park. I couldn't see her face clearly, though, but I can see three delinquent-looking teenagers following her behind. This is not good.

I saw one of the delinquent guy jumps in front of her, and now she's surrounded by the delinquents. I sighed, and went to their direction. This is no time to play prince-in-shining-armor, I know, but I can't see a girl getting hurt right in front of my eyes.

"The hell do you want?" said one of the delinquent.

"That girl." I pointed at the blonde pigtail girl.

"As if, pal! She's my hostage." said the other delinquent guy.

I scoffed, but the girl suddenly scream, "Look out behind you!"

I looked at the guy behind me; he's trying to stab me with his knife. I dodge him, but the other guys came to my direction; holding knifes too. Okay, then.

~5 minutes later~

The delinquents ran away. But they manage to leave a scratch in my shoulder with their knife. I was now sitting in the bench with the girl I just saved. She's trying to wipe the blood in my shoulder. Once that done, she said thank you with a fade blush in her cheeks. I said it was okay, but she forced to repay me. She forced me to go to the hospital, but I refuse. It was just a cut. I looked at her; she was staring at the newspaper I hold just now. And I think I just saw a light bulb above her head.

"What's your name?" I ask her, she turned her gaze from the newspaper and then looked at me.

"It's Utau.." She said with a smile. She's really beautiful if you look closely.

"Okay, Utau. What are you doing in a place like this? And it's late too, someone will attack you just like today." I told her. She nodded but didn't answer a thing.

"Even if that happens, I can take care of myself!" She scoffed. Jeez, she's so.. Something, huh?

"Utau-sama! Utau-sama! Oh no, where is she?" I heard voice from afar calling her name.

"I'm here, Shion!" Utau stood up from the bench, replying the voice.

I see a young lady who looked like in her 20s, running towards Utau. She was wearing a black maid uniform with white apron.

"Utau-sama! Where have you been?" said the lady with worried eyes.

"I'm just trying to go for a walk.." Utau said to her, "I'm done walking, I want to go home."

Utau looked at me and turn to the lady; she whispers something to her ear and leave. The lady walks and stood in front of me. She smiles.

"Are you in need for a job, sir?" She asks me, with a very polite way to talk.

"Uhh, yeah..?" I nodded, how did she know anyway?

"If you like, please work for us. We'll pay you with a good amount of money." She asked sweetly.

Before I could even say anything, the lady drags me to some place. I see a huge helicopter ready to fly. The lady forces me to get in. Man, are they taking me hostage? Even so, I live in Tokyo alone. They couldn't possibly kidnap a guy with no money, right?

"He.. Hey! Where are you taking me?" I asked the lady.

"Shut it. You're noisy." I turn to the familiar voice, it was Utau.

"Are you trying to kidnap me?" I asked her again.

"Why would I? Now, shut it or I'll push you off the window." Utau said in a threatening voice.

"Okay~ We're off the land~!" Said the lady. I look outside the window with shocked face.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Hey, shut up!"

* * *

I stepped out from the helicopter. I stare in awe when I see the thing in front of me. There lies a really huge mansion. By 'huge' I mean, super huge! It's even bigger than my neighborhood. There's a wide garden with bushes a white roses blooming. This place is awesome! It looks like the palace in old French movies.

"You're going to work here." said the lady, I turned around.

"Sorry, what's that?" I asked for explanation.

"You are going to work here. Is something wrong?" she repeated. I snapped.

"Work here? Me? Are you serious?" I ask her eagerly. I thought they're going to kidnap me and make me a host.

Then I saw two maids open the gate to the mansion.

"Welcome home, Ojou-sama." Said the two maids in unison as Utau enter the mansion.

I'm confused. This is getting me nowhere. I looked at the lady for explanation. She seems to enjoy 'what-the-hell-is-going-on' look in my face.

"Come inside, I'll explain everything you need to know", said the lady.

* * *

"So, I'll be her personal butler?"

"Yup"

"And I have to address her as 'Ojou-sama', is that it?"

"Pretty much, yup"

"Ooh.. 'Kay.."

"From tomorrow on, you'll be living here as the butler of Tsukiyomi Utau. Have a nice day!"

"Wait, Shion-san!"

She closes the door and leaving me in this room; my 'soon-to-be' room. I think I got enough explanation from Shion.

1. The girl I just saved earlier was Tsukiyomi Utau, the Heiress of Tsukiyomi Incorporation, and she wishes to have me as her butler because she wanted to repay my kindness. She's only 17, but she already own a company?

2. I'll be living in this mansion from tomorrow onwards, and serve Utau-sama.

3. That lady before is the maid in charge named Shion. She said she was still 26 years old. (I obviously don't know why she's telling me that)

4. I have to do my best because there are former butlers before me who serves Utau-sama that ended up being exiled. That Utau girl sure is something, huh?

5. Utau-sama likes to sneak out in the middle of the night or when the people don't notice, she'll escape. Is this mansion some kind of prison?

Well, I guess I have no choice here. Since I don't have any job, besides, they pay me quiet a high salary. I think today is my lucky day. It's my birthday and I finally got myself a job. I looked at the watch on my left wrist and it's almost midnight. I think I'll get to sleep now.

* * *

I heard the chirping birds outside the window. It's too noisy so I decided to wake up. The sunlight that went through the window burns my eyes. I pull myself together and head to the bathroom. When I finished using the bathroom, I saw a black butler suit and a tailcoat on my bed. I think they want me to wear this, since I'm a butler now. I don't mind though, so I just wear them; it looks good on me. But it itches. As soon as I get dressed, I went outside my room. I saw Shion in front of my room; folding her arms and tapping her feet on the floor.

"You're late!" she scolded me.

"Sorry, this suit is hard to put on." I said, pointing at the suit.

"Ooh, come on already!" Shion frowned and pull my hands.

We arrived at a big room. I think this is the dining room, since it has a long table and.. Only one chair? But this place is amazing; the décor and everything looks fine and expensive. You can't even find these décors at a 5-star hotel.

"Here we are!" Shion smiles, I looked around. We're in the kitchen, a fine kitchen that is. Rich people are different, after all.

"Now, you're going to serve Utau-sama a breakfast. Come here, I'll teach you how to do it." Shion pulled my hand towards the kitchen counter.

"Say, Shion-san.." I asked her, "Where's the other Tsukiyomi family members?" Come to think of it, I haven't seen anyone of the Tsukiyomi except for Utau-sama.

"You mean tatsujin-sama and okami-sama? They're in the main house." Shion answers without looking at me; she was busy trying to find the ingredients for breakfast. Main house? That explains why there's only one chair at the dining room. So this mansion is like Utau-sama's private room? I should've known. Rich people really are different. I wonder if she was lonely in this huge mansion alone.

"Hey, new kid! Come here quickly!" Shion yells at me. She is so loud.

"It' Kuukai! Jeez, coming!" I replied to her with the same tone she used at me.

Shion taught me how to cook and stuff, surprisingly, I learned quickly so I think I'll be fine by myself. Then Shion ask me to wake Utau-sama up. So I went upstairs and walk towards her room. I knock and call her name, but she didn't respond. Thus, I let myself in. Her room was wide and really gothic Lolita. I walk towards the king size bed. I looked at her, she was still sleeping. She looks cute with her hair down.

Hey, what am I thinking? I can't possibly think of my ojou-sama that way!

I kept telling myself to calm down. Then I see a photo of Utau ojou-sama with a blue-haired guy on her bedside table. I took the frame photo to take a closer look, Utau ojou-sama was smiling happily together with the blue-haired guy. Who is this guy?

"Hn.." Utau-sama moan, I thought she was awake. I put the photo back and turn my gaze at her.

"I.. Ikuto nii-chan.." She was talking in her sleep, huh? She sure is funny. Then I notice her tears are welling up in her eyes. She's crying. Did she have a bad dream? I want to wake her up, but I feel bad about it. So I'll stay outside until she's awake. I turn around and decided to leave the room when she called me.

"Hey.." She said with low voice, she's half asleep. I looked behind and greet her.

"Good morning, Utau-sama. The breakfast is ready." I smiled at her; she nodded and wipe her tears.

"I'm going out today; don't tell Shion or anybody else. If they asked you, just say that you don't know anything. If you tell them, I'll definitely kill you." Utau-sama said to me in threatening voice, I don't know what to say. But I have to stop her!

"Don't even try to stop me." She continues. Did rich people have an ability to read minds?

"But Utau-sama.." I speak hesitantly. Come on, Kuukai! Say something!

"Just bring the breakfast here and leave, Kuukai.." She said again, this time she has warmth in her voice. I hurried myself to the kitchen and tell Shion that Utau-sama wants to have breakfast in her room. I hold her breakfast tray and went inside her room. She stared blankly at the window beside her bed.

"Here you go, Utau-sama.." I give her the tray and leave. She seems to have a lot in her mind.

* * *

"Utau-sama is gone!" One of the maids screams in panic. I quickly turn my head around. She ran away already? It's earlier than I thought. When the other maids and butlers are panicking, I hurried myself to my room and change my butler suit into my usual clothes. I jump out the window and leave.

* * *

I was walking in the middle of the town. I wonder how long I've been walking. I looked at my watch, its 5:00 PM. Where is she? I walk around the park, hoping I'll get a clue. Then I saw her sitting at the bench near the orange tree. She didn't seem to notice me.

"Utau-sama.." She didn't respond, her eyes are covered with her bangs. Then she began to speak.

"I've told you—"

"Not to tell anybody? Don't worry, I don't.." I smile at her. She looked up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Trying to find you, that's obvious." I told her as I sat on the bench next to her. We stay quiet for a long time until I stood up. "Come," I said to her. She shook her head.

"I'm not going back to the mansion."

"We're not," I smiled as I pull her hand, "Let's go!"

We ran across the park, before she could even ask where we're going.

"He.. Hey!" She snapped, but I didn't stop my leg from running. "Where are we going?"

I didn't reply. I kept running until we arrived at that place. I went inside, still holding her hand.

"Oy, Kuukai! It's rare to see you here with a girl!" Greet the person behind the counter, I grinned.

"You seem well, jii-chan!" I said to him. And I drag Utau-sama to the chair in the corner.

"What is this place?" She asked me with confused face. I smiled.

"This is the ramen shop I used to come when I was a kid, I still do until now." I grinned at her. She was starring at every corner of the shop.

"This place doesn't seem to be that pleasant, though.." She said while starring at the people who eat their ramen hungrily.

"Just wait until you taste the ramen," I grinned. Whoa, this grinning thing has become kind of a habit. "Jii-chan! Two bowls of Tonkotsu ramen please!" I said to jii-chan. He nodded.

When the ramen was served, Utau-sama just stared at the ramen.

"Come on, eat it!" I chuckled at her embarrassing reaction. She glared at me and turns to the ramen again. She pulls her chopstick and started eating.

"Ehh, it's really delicious!" She seems very delighted, well at least I could take her home after done eating this.

"Don't you even think of taking me home, Kuukai." She said in loud voice. Okay, maybe rich people really do read minds.

"….But I will let you take me home if you treat me another bowl." She blushes.

"Alright!" I laughed and continue eating my ramen.

* * *

It's already been 4 months since I started working here. Nothing really changed, except for the fact that Utau-sama and I are getting closer. Utau-sama, too, has been smiling more since the first time we met. She's still doing her usual sneaking out habit though, but I always succeeded on finding her. From my point of view, Utau-sama never does something like smoking or stuff, but why is she always trying to run away? I still didn't know the answer.

"Kuukai, come here for a sec.." Shion called me; I nodded and come towards her.

"What is it, Shion?"

"Tomorrow, can you convince Utau-sama to come to the cemetery? It's already been 3 years since Ikuto-sama's accident.." Shion asks with sad look in her face.

"Ikuto-sama..?" I asked her, hoping that she wouldn't be offended.

"Oh, you didn't know about it, huh? Ikuto-sama is the real heir to the Tsukiyomi Incorporation; Utau-sama's elder brother. 3 years ago he had an accident and died. Some people say he was murdered or commit suicide. But it was an accident. Since Ikuto-sama's death, Utau-sama has been really frustrated and always trying to escape."

Utau-sama is..? I hurried myself to her room. I don't know this kind of thing ever happened to her. I stopped my footsteps in front of her room; I knocked on her door and opened it. She was there, staring blankly at the stars outside the window.

"Utau-sama.." I called her name, she turn her gaze to look at me.

"Kuukai, what is it?" She smiled at me. Her eyes are filled with sorrow and sadness, I could tell.

"Tomorrow is.. Ehm.." I hesitantly try to convince her to come to the cemetery, but nothing comes out form my mouth.

"I'm not going. I didn't come for the past two years, and this year too, I won't come." She said it clearly.

"But Utau-sama—"

"NO! Stop bothering me about it!" She yells at me. She opened the window and jump outside. I don't know that this is going to happen. It's almost 10:00 PM; I have no time to change clothes. So I jumped outside the window and trying to catch up to her.

* * *

I run around town, no sign of her anywhere. I was too panicked to think. Until I saw her figure sat on the bench in front of the fountain. At the very same place I first met her. I walk closer to her as she began to speak.

"Ikuto nii-chan didn't die in an accident. I.. It was all my fault. I killed him.." She was breathing heavily; I can tell that she was crying. Before I could even respond, she continued speaking.

"It was 3 years ago, I always take a walk together with Ikuto nii-chan at this park. That day, I ran away from the mansion after I have a small argument with my father. I ran cross the street and I see that truck, the person inside that truck is a murderer who has been sent by father's company rival to kill me. But when the truck almost hit me, Ikuto nii-chan pushed me and sacrifices himself. Everyone thinks that it was an accident, but it wasn't.." Her tears started falling as the rain pours down gently.

"I called his name hundred times but he gives me no response. He only smiled and says it was okay. But in the end, he left us. Everyone hated me, even my parents. They lost the family's pride and it's all because of me. I'm the one who supposed to be dead! Not him!" She almost screams, but the sound of rains covered her voice. I stare at her, not taking my eyes off her. Even though the rain cause the both of us soaking wet, we stood there like nothing happened.

"Amu.. She's supposed to blame me! She knows the truth, but.. But.." she sniffs.

"And I never have the courage to go to his funeral, I'm a disgusting, dirty hypocrite.. If someday I ran away again, and someone killed me just like Ikuto nii-chan was, it would've been easier!"

I hugged her, trying to calm her down. I don't want her continue to reminisced such bitter yet painful memory. She hugged me closer and tries to stop her tear. Until the rain stopped, we still hold on to each other.

"Utau-sama, it's okay. You should stop blaming yourself. Because I'm sure Ikuto-sama wants you to stay alive and keep on living. He wants to see your smile. And so am I.." I let go of my embrace and kiss her. I'm ready to get slapped but surprisingly, she kisses me back. She stopped and whispers, "Thank you.."

* * *

It was sunny and the sky was clear. Kuukai holds my hand as we walk towards the cemetery. When we're done praying for Ikuto nii-chan, a familiar pink-haired girl came closer to us.

"Amu.." I murmured.

"Utau, it's been a while.." Amu smiles at us.

"Amu, I.. That time.. You were there when the truck hit Ikuto.. But why don't you blame me? It was my fault.." I stutter, and then Amu patted my head.

"It wasn't. Ikuto did this for your own sake, because he loved you. You know that, right? He wanted to protect you." Amu said that with a smile. I nodded and tears flowing out from my eyes.

"And finally you found someone to protect you, so Ikuto and I wouldn't be worry about you." Amu winks as she pointed her finger at Kuukai. Kuukai blush and I giggled. Amu left her bouquet of Forget-Me-Not's in front of Ikuto-niichan's tombstone. She said her goodbye and leave.

I pulled Kuukai's arm and started running, "Hey, Where are we going?" he asked. I wink at him and say, "Let's go eat Tonkotsu Ramen!"

~The End~


End file.
